Secrets
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: We all have them, they seem little and insignificant but just one can cause an entire eruption.


**Secret Fears.**

**Misaki Takahashi- Achluophobia ((The fear of Darkness))**

**Usami's POV**

I looked out the window and frowned, this rain had not only ruined mine and Misaki's plans to go through the park. But it also was forcing me to stay home and work on a book that I could easily get done tommorow. My lover was taking a bath upstairs and I grimaced, I didn't want him to be up there by himself because of the high risk we would have a power outage. As if by cue at an overly loud burst of thunder the power in the apartment went out. About 10 seconds after that I could hear splashing and things being knocked over, and then it was the screaming. High pitched and so loud I stood up, letting my laptop crash to the floor where it broke in two. Then ran straight up the stairs with a flashlight I grabbed from the closet.

I kicked the door down, due to it being locked. Sitting right there naked in the drained bathtub was Misaki sobbing, the snot dripping from his nose. "Turn it back on, turn it back on..." Was what he was mumbling as I set the flashlight down on the bathroom counter so that it was facing him. Then I stepped into the bath, and gently placed him on my lap in order to console him. That was the day I found out about Misaki's secret fear of the dark.

**Usami Akihiko- Aichmophobia ((Fear of needles and pointed objects))**

**Misaki's POV**

We were at the doctors office because I had to get a physical. I was planning on joining the college track team because they were so desperate for team members that the school was paying people to run. Now to tell you the truth I don't seem much like an athlete, but I was on the boys varsity field hockey team when I was in middle school. I looked over at Usagi-san who was fidgeting quite a bit, giving a highly paranoid look around to all the doctors. Suddenly an older nurse came up to us with a warm smile, it looked like she was about to start hitting on Usagi when I noticed a wedding band on her left hand. "Usami Akihiko! I'm so glad you came today." He pulled out another ciggarette, which was swiftly taken from him. Along with his pack and lighter by the nurse. "Now honestly these things will kill you. Aside from that you should know that it is prohibited to smoke in a doctors office."

Usagi-san quickly grabbed my hand and kissed me. I thanked god at that very moment that we were the only ones in the room. But this was really troubling. Why was Usagi acting like this?

"Akihiko-san you know that you were going to have to get this done eventually."  
"I'm not going back there."  
"I'm sorry Akihiko but you have to."  
"Hell no... Only if Misaki gets one too."  
"Takahashi-kun doesn't need it. You're 6 years late on yours."

Being more curious than ever I decided to speak up. "What is he late on?" The woman smiled at me. "Well he's late on his tetanus shot!" I saw all sign of color disappear from the mans face, sweat apparent on his forehead, and his hands were shaking. Worried about him I scootched a bit closer and grabbed his hand. His cold and trembling hand. "Usagi-san?" I got a grunt for a response. "I'll hold your hand if you want." That was the day I found out about Usagi-san's secret fear of needles.

**Hiroki Kamijou- Arachnephobia ((fear of spiders))**

**Nowaki's POV**

It was a warm spring day when it all started. One of my patients had given me his pet tarantula to watch while he was undergoing surgery to get his appendix removed. To tell you the truth I love spiders, especially ones that were breeded to be pets. They are very interesting creatures in my eyes. I entered the house and yelled the usual "I'm home!" I could hear the shower running and assumed that Hiro-san was taking his usual shower. I then placed the cage on an empty desk, and went to our room so I could change out of my work clothes.

Just as I put on my pants I heard screaming, and then my name being called. "NOWAKI! NOWAKI!" Without any hesitation I ran out of the room to see Hiroki clutching the door. "Hiro-san what's the matter?" He pointed a shakey hand towards the spiders cage. "Get it the fuck out of here right now!" "But-" I tried to explain but it was no use, I had to have somebody else watch it. Who would have thought that spiders would be what sets him off?

**Kusama Nowaki- Athazagoraphobia ((Fear of being forgotten))**

**Hiroki's POV**

I looked at the time on the schools wall, and my eyes opened in complete shock. It was already 2 hours past the time I was supposed to see Nowaki. Pissed at both the amount of homework I had to grade, and at myself I ran towards the park where I found him trembling.

"Nowaki?"  
"Hiro-san?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his broad and warm body which I could tell lifted his spirits. I knew how he felt because we all have that little bit of a fear of being forgotten.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. Basically I thought of this story while I was at school. We all have secrets, some are fears, some are other things. We've all got them, so I thought what kind of fears do the guys have? Each chapter focuses on the Egoist and Romantica pairings. (( I will add terrorist sometimes but that will just be once in a while)) it will consist of 4 drabbles. What kind of secrets should I reveal next? Just say something in the reviews.**


End file.
